kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Owl Be Back
| Storyboarder(s) = Philip Pignotti, Shane Zalvin | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = OwlBeBackCast.jpg | Previous = Jailhouse Panda | Next = Bad Po | Poll = What did you think about "Owl Be Back"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Owl Be Back" is the ninth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was first aired during 's 2011 Thanksgiving weekend special, paired back-to-back alongside the episode "Bad Po". Plot Synopsis Po learns that there have been many Furious Fives before the current one, and that the most powerful member has always become evil. Summary While the Furious Five were eating breakfast, Po stumbled in with an arrow through his head. As the Five gather round him in concern, Po revealed that he was wearing a trick arrow, much to their annoyance. He remarked that Tang the Toy Vendor had just came through town, and he bought as many joke items and toys as he could, among them a fake sword and a large kite. However, he had trouble unfolding the kite, and after much hardship and pain trying to get the kite to fly in the bamboo forests, it finally unfolded, and the wind was strong enough to carry Po himself into the air. Grabbing onto his kite like a hang-glider, Po viewed the Valley of Peace from above. Suddenly, he noticed a commotion going on in the Jade Palace and descended to investigate. He found that the Qidan Clan had stormed the palace and was fighting the Five. Po took on Temutai and his warriors single-handedly. He then started spinning around, and unleashed a blast of green energy from his palm that expelled Temutai from the palace, sending him crashing into a mountainside (the buffalo announcing that their fight was a draw). Shifu, who had just returned and having witnessed this, asked Po when and where he had learned the Thundering Wind Hammer, one of the Seven Impossible Moves. Po answered that he thought he made it up, but Shifu recalled that there was one other who had mastered it. After seeing this move, the Five all refrained from physical contact with Po, even for a high-five. Po expressed confusion and asked Shifu what was going on. Shifu showed him a painting of a previous incarnation of the Furious Five, which he was part of. Po noted an X painted over a female owl, who Shifu identified as Fenghuang, who had been the strongest of the Five, and who eventually turned evil. Therefore, when Po demonstrated the Wind Hammer, it was a sign that he, like all of the past most powerful warriors of the palace, would turn evil too. Po anxiously went to Monkey's room to ask him if he really believed he would turn evil. Monkey explained that Fenghuang was specially tutored by Oogway until she became the most powerful of the Five. However, her pride and strength had corrupted her, and she challenged Oogway to a fight to determine who would be the master of the Jade Palace. Though Oogway had crafted an inescapable, owl-shaped cage, Fenghuang realized that she could not defeat Oogway after engaging him in a long battle, and fled into the Northern Mountains. Po only feared more of becoming just like Fenghuang. Trying to reassure his friend, Monkey stumbled, revealing a panda-shaped cage he had made. Po walked away, depressed. Over the next few days, Po worried more and more, considering every small mistake he made was making him evil. Though Shifu tried to persuade him otherwise, Po wasn't convinced, and tossed away a scroll, causing the palace's dragon statue to crash and destroy the Moon Pool. After this, Po ultimately decided to leave the Valley so that he wouldn't hurt anyone once he turned completely evil. He said his farewell to the Five, his father, and left. Po wandered far and wide until he reached the Northern Mountains. He was surprised when he saw Fenghuang, and accidentally fell over the mountainside. Fenghuang saved him and carried him to her cave. She could tell that he was from the Jade Palace from the hint of sandalwood incense that she disliked. When he admitted that he left the Valley so he wouldn't turn evil like her, the owl became curious, asking about Oogway. Po confessed that the tortoise was gone, news that excited Fenghuang. With Oogway out of the picture, she claimed that nothing could stop her from conquering the Valley of Peace. She then tried to entice Po to join her, but he refused, and the two briefly fought before Fenghuang left him in her lair, promising that he would join her, sooner than he thought. Realizing he had to stop Fenghuang, Po then came up with a plan to use Fenghuang's molted feathers to create a hang-glider to soar back to the Jade Palace. At the Jade Palace, Shifu confronted Fenghuang, and much to her chagrin, had lit some sandalwood incense. Fenghuang then took on the red panda, as was able to best both him and the Furious Five. Before she could deliver the killing blow to Shifu, Po arrived, crashing in on his hang-glider, and he fought her. Fenghuang questioned his motivations, asking if he would really fight for friends who had wanted him gone. This caused Po to hesitate, but he resumed fighting, and used the Wind Hammer in their battle, only for Fenghuang to demonstrate how to deflect it. When she repeated the move back at him, Po copied her and deflected it. Recognizing the panda was a quick learner, Fenghuang again attempted to spur him on to the path of evil by showing him how to carve through solid jade and the Mongolian Fireball, and Po then seemed swayed by the promise of power. Shifu called for Po to not listen, but the panda moved to finish him off with a sword, resulting in Shifu rolling away and remaining still. As Fenghuang gloated over their victory, however, Po sneaked up on her with the owl-shaped cage, suddenly trapping the owl. He then revealed that he had stabbed Shifu with a fake sword. As Fenghuang was shipped off to Chorh-Gom Prison, declaring promises of revenge, Mr. Ping welcomed back his son, glad that he hadn't turn evil. Po then figured that he had no reason to be concerned about becoming evil anymore, as it had only happened to the strongest of the Furious Five (telling Shifu to keep an eye on Tigress while she was within earshot). As the panda walked off, gobbling down a pot of noodles, Monkey asked Shifu if he should dispose of the Po-shaped cage. Shifu declined, saying better safe than sorry, but advised Monkey to reshape the middle of it. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu / Qidan warrior * as Tigress * as Monkey * as Crane * as Viper * Max Koch as Mantis * as Temutai * as Fenghuang Trivia * The episode title references 's famous movie catchphrase from : " ." * Scenes from this episode were first previewed at the 2010 as storyboard stills while the series was still in production. Gallery Images KFPLOA2.jpg| KFPLOA4.jpg| KFPLOA6.jpg| KFPLOA8.jpg| KFPLOA9.jpg| KFPLOA11.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Tracks Listen to more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes